


Torn

by StarryIllusion



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Gen, Land of the Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryIllusion/pseuds/StarryIllusion
Summary: Salmakia's thoughts during the boat ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is old, written back in 2008 and possibly the first one I ever uploaded. I've copied it over from FFN, as I seem to be more active here now and want all my work in one place.

Salmakia felt a wave of sorrow for Lyra sweep through her as the child climbed into the boat with Will. The poor child had been through enough, she shouldn't have to leave her daemon behind.

Salmakia and the Chevalier had both tried to reason with the boatman but he had maintained that it was not a law that could be broken. So Lyra had climbed tearfully into the boat to sit beside Will, leaving Pan on the deck.

As the boat pulled away she felt a wrenching pain searing through her chest. It was as though something was ripping her heart out. Gasping with pain and shock she stumbled sideways, reaching out for Tialys and clutching him for support.

He was clinging to her just as tightly as she was to him, seemingly feeling the same agony. Through the haze of pain she saw the two children holding each other just as she and Tialys were doing, tears streaming down both their cheeks.

Her own face was wet but whether they were her tears or her partners she didn't know. Biting back a sob she leaned into Tialys, for once not caring if it was appropriate but the firm support she usually felt from him just wasn't there.

Finally the pain faded, giving way to an empty feeling that was somehow even worse. As the boat glided to a stop at the landing stage she slowly straightened up, releasing Tialys, and took a few deep breaths to compose herself before looking around for the dragonflies.

They mounted the nervous insects and flew ahead a little while the children spoke to the boatman. There seemed to be nothing around them but endless mist.

Then the Chevalier called out to her. "Salmakia. I can see a wall. There must be a door here somewhere."

She flew towards him to see what he had found. She really didn't want to be there but she was unwilling to admit to fear.

She had to be strong for the children. Besides, Tialys's presence was somewhat comforting; at least she knew that she wasn't completely alone.

When she reached her partner it became obvious that he was right. There was an enormous wall stretching up higher than they could possibly see. And a wall meant a door somewhere.

Will and Lyra came up behind them and looked up at the wall.

"Can't stay here." Said Lyra.

Salmakia took yet another deep breath and prepared to find a way into the world of the dead.


End file.
